pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dania Talhera (Character: The 16th Division)
'''Dania Talhera '''is a ferocious warrior native to the jungle planet Fadaria. She is currently in service as a berserker in The 16th Division. She carries an M249 Light Machine Gun (nicknamed Hero) and a pair of Manyullyn daggers. Background Dania comes from the state of Texas in the United States of America. Her mother, however, came from a distant jungle planet known as Fadaria, which orbits Alpha Centauri. Through an incredibly convoluted series of events, Dania's parents met, and she was born on the 12th of October, 2002. Merely a few years later, she was forced to watch her mother slaughtered at the hands of the assassin Cassandra. Her father took her and fled the planet, fearing her safety. Their shuttle crashed on the descent, and Dania was left alone on the surface of a hostile planet she had never seen before. For years, she trained and grew in strength, becoming more and more powerful but lacking a way to leave the planet and exact vengeance. She had all but given up hope of leaving, and was beginning to realize she would be there the rest of her life. But that would all change with the arrival of a single person. Dania first encountered Trey by finding him laying on the ground, unconscious, about to die of dehydration. She did the reasonable thing and found water, but he began to regain consciousness so she ran off, her instincts telling her to be afraid of new things. After Trey found her, though, they began to converse, Dania learning how to speak English once again, about what had led up to Trey being stranded on Fadaria. Dania, realizing this was her chance to leave the planet, agreed to depart and help him reclaim what had been corrupted. Siddmaster picked them up, and they went on to overthrow Jevon and instate Caden in his place. Dania, with Trey by her side, departed in search of Cassandra. After a long battle between the three of them, lasting several hours, Dania was severely wounded. Trey managed to hold back Cassandra long enough for Russel to arrive minutes later. Dania got on her feet and struck the fatal blow, executing Cassandra once and for all, avenging the thousands she had killed. Dania then realized she could not stay any longer. She claimed she had some final unfinished business to attend to. She departed the main base of the 16th Division and faked her death. She was mourned a hero for her assistance in overthrowing Jevon. Several years later, the 16th Division was once again sent into hiding, but this time by Casden. By sheer coincidence, the group (plus Caden) was stranded on the same planet Dania faked her death on. She found them and, to their great shock, revealed that she was, in fact, alive and well. They went on to reform the military and spearhead the war against the I.G.F.C., which is still raging to this day. During the war, Dania went on several missions. The most notable was her mission to investigate the loss of contact from an outpost on the remote world of Rodonia, during which she found the M249 Light Machine Gun. She nicknamed it “Hero,” as it had saved both her and Martin’s (a fellow officer) lives. Dania also played a prominent role in disabling the I.G.F.C.’s Storm Shield during The Battle for Phylandia. Doing so bought a week's worth of time for the defenders, effectively turning the tide of the siege. One of the most important roles she played was disabling an I.G.F.C. Scanning Outpost on Fadaria. This allowed it to be repaired and reconfigured to detect I.G.F.C. warships, and it detected the Planet Killer en route to Earth, effectively allowing time for a resistance to be put together and the threat to be neutralized. She is currently leading the assault squadron that fights to regain control of planets enslaved by the I.G.F.C. Appearance Dania has rather pale skin. Her overall build is slim, but her strength is deceiving. Her small arms can lift well over five hundred pounds, and she can run faster than any human. Dania's torso is small in comparison to her legs. She has long, lime green hair that goes down to just above her knees, and her eyes are an unnatural, bright violet. She wears Enriched Titanium Armor, which sparkles silver and grey, and has a unique design that provides maximum protection without sacrificing any mobility. Personality Dania is a clever, determined force of good. She can take a huge amount of pain before being overwhelmed by it, which leads her to charge fearlessly into battle. Her unparalleled agility lets her get up close and personal in combat, where her daggers shred through any armor, no matter what it's made of. What she lacks in knowledge she more than makes up for with her cunning, raw strength, and unflappable enthusiasm for anything and everything. Out of battle, she is very strong-willed to the point of it being a fault. She doesn't take orders from anyone and likewise doesn't tell anyone what to do. Dania has a strong sense of justice, but will follow her conscience whenever she needs to. The one thing she despises is industrial machinery of all kinds, as she was raised on an uncivilized jungle planet. Equipment Dania carries a battle-tested, heavily worn M249 Light Machine Gun and a pair of Manyullyn daggers. The LMG, nicknamed “Hero,” was picked up on her Rodonia mission. It has a 100-round box magazine and is painted army green, although she later fixed it up and redecorated it with a patriotic theme, nicknaming it the “Serious Argument.” Her daggers were a gift from a mystery person, but they served her reliably, being able to be willed back to her hands after thrown. They are a depthless purple, matching her eyes, and they have veins of crimson running through them. Dania's armor is made of Enriched Titanium, which not only provides massive protection but also creates a temporary energy barrier if the armor is breached. The breastplate has a unique design, with hinged joints connecting the leggings and arm coverings that provide complete protection without sacrificing mobility. Her helmet is specially designed to provide protection without limiting visibility or mobility. For a time, Dania also wielded a D3-QR8 D.E.F.E.N.D.E.R., a miniature gadget that would automatically pop up and attack anything coming from behind. This was a gift from Trey. After two battles, though, she “accidentally” crushed it. Relations Dania holds generally good relationships with the other members of the 16th Division. Trey: Dania really likes him, although she is reluctant to admit it. The two of them are known to fight at the front lines together, and can sometimes be seen trying to catch the other's attention while our of combat. Anne: Dania also likes Anne, but just as a friend. They are both extremely mobile, and can be seen spearheading a scouting party. Anne is fascinated by Dania's inhuman capabilities, though they also slightly scare her. Siddmaster: He is very much indifferent to Dania. They will talk, but neither really likes or dislikes the other. They often serve in very different locations, and as such have very different combat strategies. Col. Amber: Amber dislikes Dania, but only because she doesn't follow orders. Amber secretly wishes that Dania would stop being so excited about literally everything, because it reminds her of her own insecurities. Nerdwerd: He completely despises Dania, not only because she gets in the way of his shots but also because of his deep-rooted xenophobia. Dania takes complete advantage of this and (jokingly) terrorizes him at every opportunity. Russel: Russel has grown quite familiar with Dania, because the vast majority of the time in battle he's having to keep her alive. Her recklessness, while quite risky, usually has a very large payoff, and Russel realizes this. Current Status Dania is very much alive and well, as reckless as ever. She has made peace with her parents, and is living her life to the fullest. When not fighting for justice, she tends to her own private garden, creating beauty amidst destruction. Category:Characters Category:Females